forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Minimum Continuing Legal Education
is the third episode of the second season and the 13th overall episode of For the People. Short Summary Seth becomes committed to taking an immune international diplomat to trial so he can get out of general crime and onto a more senior unit. Sandra works on a kidnapping case and is convinced the kidnapping was an accident. Meanwhile, Jay is certain that taking a different route to work will determine how successful he will be in the courtroom. Full Summary Cast 2x03JillCarlan.png|Jill Carlan 2x03RogerGunn.png|Roger Gunn 2x03AllisonAdams.png|Allison Adams 2x03Ted.png|Ted 2x03KateLittlejohn.png|Kate Littlejohn 2x03JaySimmons.png|Jay Simmons 2x03LeonardKnox.png|Leonard Knox 2x03SethOliver.png|Seth Oliver 2x03SandraBell.png|Sandra Bell 2x03TinaKrissman.png|Tina Krissman 2x03NicholasByrne.png|Nicholas Byrne 2x03PeterDaum.png|Peter Daum 2x03CeliaChavez.png|Celia Chavez 2x03AssaultedATFAgent.png|Assaulted ATF Agent 2x03CliveCarrick.png|Clive Carrick 2x03MiraShafran.png|Mira Shafran 2x03AssistantAttorneyGeneralHodder.png|Assistant Attorney General Hodder 2x03Nico.png|Nico 2x03BNAAnchor.png|BNA Anchor 2x03DwayneDarnell.png|Dwayne Darnell 2x03TransnistrianAmbassador.png|Transnistrian Amabassador 2x03Paralegal.png|Paralegal 2x03AdrianCarpov.png|Adrian Carpov 2x03CarpovsAttorney.png|Carpov's Attorney 2x03Jenn.png|Jenn 2x03ATFAgent1.png|ATF Agent #1 (left) 2x03ATFAgent2.png|ATF Agent #2 (right) Main Cast *Hope Davis as Jill Carlan *Ben Shenkman as Roger Gunn *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Allison Adams *Charles Michael Davis as Ted *Susannah Flood as Kate Littlejohn *Wesam Keesh as Jay Simmons *Regé-Jean Page as Leonard Knox *Ben Rappaport as Seth Oliver *Britt Robertson as Sandra Bell *Anna Deavere Smith as Tina Krissman *Vondie Curtis Hall as Judge Nicholas Byrne Guest Stars *Harris Yulin as Peter Daum *Olivia Sandoval as Celia Chavez *Justin Alston as Assaulted ATF Agent *Nigel Gibbs as Assistant Secretary of State Clive Carrick *Jennifer Hasty as Mira Shafran *Kristin Carey as Assistant Attorney General Hodder *Brett DelBuono as Nico *Danielle Nottingham as BNA Anchor Co-Starring *James Babson as Dwayne Darnell *Renee Faia as Transnistrian Ambassador *Brandon Win as Paralegal *Bogdan Yasinski as Adrian Carpov *Matthew Foster as Carpov's Attorney *Joanne Spracklen as Jenn *Horace Dodd as ATF Agent #1 *Connor Tillman as ATF Agent #2 Legal Cases Music "We Make It Look Good" - Mizzi "Bones" - Garrison Starr Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.07 million viewers. *Filming for this episode started on September 7, 2018. *Title Drop: Kate to Seth, when he goes to her for help. Gallery Episode Stills 2x03-1.jpg 2x03-2.jpg 2x03-3.jpg 2x03-4.jpg 2x03-5.jpg 2x03-6.jpg 2x03-7.jpg 2x03-8.jpg 2x03-9.jpg 2x03-10.jpg Behind the Scenes 2x03BTS1.jpg 2x03BTS2.jpg Quotes :Kate: It's illegal to take a selfie with a tiger. Or any large cat. :Seth: That's it. :Leonard: We get him to take a selfie with a tiger? No way. I saw The Hangover. :Seth: Listen, why do people take selfies with tigers? :Kate: Well, who else is gonna take that picture? ---- :Seth: Still waiting for word on this arrest. But I just want to say, now that I'll be leaving, I really appreciate your help with this. And I realize you have your headphones in and aren't listening to a word I'm saying. But you've been a great friend to me, and I honestly can't imagine how I would have done this job without you. Or your office. ---- :Leonard: Just heard from my mom that Transnistria gave up its seat on the Trans-Atlantic Fisheries Technology Conference. :Seth: Which means? :Leonard: Nothing, probably. :Seth: Exactly. :Kate: Well, worst case it means war. I'm saying worst case. See, up to this point, we've always convinced Transnistria to vote with the Scandinavian countries on fisheries policy in exchange for Scandinavian votes on ballast water and sediments management. I'm deep into Maritime Law now. Only four hours to go. Anyway, this all matters a lot to China all the shipping and anti-fouling issues do which is how we get China to pressure Russia on the Bunker Oil Pollution Protocol, which gets the whole European Union to help us keep Moldova from attacking Transnistria. :Seth: Attacking Transnistria? :Kate: Maritime law is really complicated, though. And the lecturer had a thick French accent, so I don't think it's anything to get worked up over. :Leonard: The important thing is that you're going to trial. ---- :Jay: Your route is magical, like some kind of yellow brick road. :Allison: I hate to break it to you, but the road has potholes. I just got killed in there. :Jay: What? :Tina: You stole Allison's route? :Jay: Uh, I thought we could share it. :Tina: Share it? :Allison: Don't tell me you believe in these ridiculous superstitions, too. :Tina: I believe in the scientific studies that say rituals reduce anxiety, make people perform better. I believe in my decades of observing, first-hand, what happens when people break those rituals or steal them. :Jay: What happens when you steal them? :Tina: Stephen Somersby. One of the best litigators in this city. Never lost a trial in 17 years, all because of the blue ink in a single Bic pen that he carried in his left breast pocket. Then, one day, his partner, who was on a losing streak, borrows the pen and, well, Stephen's happy making cheese in Vermont. Just a different life now, you know? :Jay: I'm on it, Allison. I will fix this. ---- :Jill: I thought I gave the arson case to Merri. :Allison: Jay took my route to the courthouse, and now he thinks that because he won and I lost, I'm cursed! :Jill: You gave up your route? :Allison: I mean, I let Jay walk with me, but... :Jill: Oh, that's why you got the crazy Harnett sentencing. :Allison: I mean, I'd say it was more about a horrible judge... :Jill: And why Jay's case got dismissed! This isn't good. :Allison: Am I being pranked today? :Jill: The last time this happened was Joseph Wadell, the Public Defender before me. He lost his special tie, and he heard the U.S. Attorney had this lucky ritual, so he tried to take it. I can't remember... :Allison: Who are you calling? :Roger: This is Roger. :Jill: Yeah, you're on speaker. What did Wadell take from Hammond? :Roger: Oh, right, yeah. Uh, Hammond used to work his dog's name into every closing. :Allison: That's crazy. :Roger: Well, it worked for Hammond. Then Wadell started doing it, and Hammond started losing. A lot. Hammond started drinking, Wadell was hit by a train. :Jill: Okay, we got it. Thank you. :Allison: I'll admit, it's disconcerting that so many smart people I respect believe in this stuff. :Jill: We've already got the firepower of the federal government against us. We can't take on an angry universe, too. I hope he comes up with something. ---- :Allison: It took me a while, but I get it now. All these superstitions. We have so little control over what happens to the people we work so hard to protect, and it's so stressful, and it makes sense that everyone is looking for some order to things. Something that explains this win or justifies that loss. Something that feels like control over an input and outcome that, in so many ways, for so many reasons, we do not control. I hope the sardines help. ---- :Sandra: Celia dropped the kidnapping charge. The State's letting Nico plead down to probation. He is beyond grateful. :Ted: Okay. :Sandra: Celia also arranged a visit to the child's parents by Children's Services. The dad voluntarily entered a treatment facility, which means the baby can stay in the mother's custody. Look, I know you've seen me act less than restrained. I understand. But what happened today... :Ted: I had a son. I had a son. I'm sorry about today. ---- :Nicholas: When can the government be ready for trial? :Seth: I'm ready now, Your Honor. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes